


Whatever Gets You Through the Day

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Whatever Gets You Through the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Whatever Gets You Through The Day by Katy Deery

20 September 1998  
Very short, but this one is for Cass, because it sounds as though she needs cheering up.

* * *

Whatever gets you through the day  
By Katy Deery  
M/Sk

There he was, waiting, just like he'd been every morning for the last three years. 

"Mulder, I really don't need this right now. I have a budget meeting at nine thirty and two cases to go over with Baker and Hargreaves this afternoon. You know they make my indigestion kick in worse than you."

Mulder simply reached into Skinner's bathroom cabinet and passed him the antacid, a 'Mother's little helper' smile on his face.

Having long ago discovered that growling at his morning visitor had no effect whatsoever, Skinner merely took the bottle and tossed down a couple of the tablets, then tossed down another two when he noted a particularly mischievous look on Mulder's face.

"You're gonna be a real pain in the ass today, aren't you?"

Mulder's smile grew and Skinner could only groan. He knew that look, it meant at the very least he'd be pulling Mulder's butt out of some shit in the very near future. He just hoped it was still in one piece when he did it. After all, it was a very nice butt.

He emptied his bladder unselfconsciously, Mulder's presence too familiar after all this time to bother him. Left with his usual morning erection, he looked over his shoulder into glinting eyes that returned his regard with silent humour. Starting to pull on himself, he kept his gaze fixed on the vision as it moved nearer, bright hazel eyes centring on his stiffening flesh with interest and not a little excitement. He worked himself harder as Mulder knelt down beside him. He could almost feel that dark, luxuriant hair brushing against his thigh now and closed his eyes for second, widening his stance as his movements quickened and his flesh grew larger in his hand. 

"Do you want to kiss it, Mulder?" he asked, his breath catching at the thought.

Silence was his only answer and soon he was drawn to look again at the man who was kneeling at his feet, the man who was looking up at him with sparkling eyes and a Cheshire cat smile that always drove Skinner wild.

"Oh god, Mulder," he sighed, wishing that succulent mouth would open for him, wanting nothing more than to drive his throbbing cock into its warm recesses. "How the hell am I going to keep my hands off you today?" He stroked himself, rubbing his thumb over the weeping head, aiming for the gleaming white bowl below as his breathing quickened and his eyes stayed glued to the man who rocked on his knees in time with his movements. The hunger in those answering eyes was all he could have asked for, all he could imagine. As Mulder's tongue appeared and rubbed across those sinful lips he longed to bite and suck and own, as he watched the shiny trail of saliva moisten invitingly the tempting place he wanted to sink, he felt his legs buckle, his cock jerk violently, and he was sending shooting white jets of come into the pristine porcelain of his toilet, grunting as each spasm erupted from him and splattered against the bowl below. Panting, he gave a few more half-hearted pulls, then turned and sank down onto the toilet, his head held between his hands as his breathing settled. It was the same every morning, with minor variations. He wanted it to end....and dreaded the thought that one day it might.

After a time, he looked up. Mulder was gone of course, as always. He showered and shaved, going through his normal morning routine. Dressed in his most conservative suit, he studied himself in the mirror, knowing that no one looking at him would ever guess, least of all the man who featured in his fantasies every morning. Knowing that as always he would be able to look Mulder in the eye, talk to him, ream him out if that's what it took. 

And he would never know. 

Until the day he found the courage to tell him.

The End

\--   
Katy Deery  
*******************************  
<>  
http://www.night666.demon.co.uk/  
*******************************


End file.
